harry potter:tempus retardo
by naruto the divine guardian
Summary: A different type of time travel story in which Harry goes to the pst in his fathers body super harry


A trip to the past

Harry potter was sitting at the library at potter manor looking through a book written by Goodrich Gryffindor on time travel, he had lost almost everyone in the damned war before he had found out what that damned power he knows not was found out, he was the first arch mage in over 3000 years and only the second one ever since Merlin he had unparalleled control over all the elements and his magical core was huge and apart from that as an arch mage he could absorb magic from the surroundings, after his maturation his eyes changed whenever he concentrated magic to them ,they became pure red with four golden tomes in them, he learned that it was called as the mage sight, the eyes allowed him to see all around him giving him perfect 360' sight, ability to see through things, perfect photographic memory, ability to see long distance, copy anything one sees, see magical pathways and slowing down things,foresight,it also allowed him to decipher any symbols Japanese seals or ancient runes he could easily decipher them, after the fiasco at the Dom and the listening of the prophecy, he had wallowed in self pity for a few days before plunging into training, at the end of fifth year Dumbledore took him on as an apprentice and taught him everything he knew he was taken to flame manner at the beginning of the summer where the time stream was faster by 1:10,he was trained in transfiguration and defense by Dumbledore as it is , it was found out that his magical core and brain capacity was inappropriately blocked due to the killing curse which failed .With the help of Nicholas and Perenelle flame the block was removed, and before it was removed Harry had gotten all the knowledge that voldemort possessed, then he was trained in occlumency,ancient runes, charms and arinthamancy by Perenelle flame who by then had become a sort of mother figure for Harry and insisted on calling her aunt Perenelle. He was instructed in potions and alchemy by uncle Nicholas. after that he was sent to Japan by albums to study the art of ninjutsu and the other arts. It was then that all hell broke lose in one week voldemort attacked viciously and ruthlessly, destroying anyone in his path. He wanted Harry but couldn't locate him the burrow was destroyed along with the weasels and Hermione who was there to spend some time with the weasels next was Hogwarts, it was attacked by a large contingent of death eaters and voldemort himself, Dumbledore fought bravely along with the teachers, he slaughtered hundreds of death eaters and the numbers kept on coming and he was getting exhausted quickly that's when voldemort stepped forward dueling with the headmaster even in his exhausted state he was giving a run for his money to tom that's when the ultimate betrayal took place Severus Snape attacked Dumbledore from behind using the sectumsempra, as the attack connected Dumbledore was surprised and turned around to watch the attacker and as he turned voldemort attacked him with a killing curse,and thus the greatest wizard of modern time fell to his death. the only person left alive after the attack was Minerva McGonagall, as this was going on Harry potter was learning the lost art of ninjutsu,taijutsu,fuinjutsu and kenjutsu from his tutors in Japan because of the mage sight learning techniques was a piece of a cake for him, he learned the lost taijutsu styles of jyuuken and the ryuutsume ryu,kenjutsu style which he learned was the ten ken no suzaku,and he also learned a lot about seals. In taijutsu training he was forced to wear weighted clothes to increase his body speed he was wearing gravity seals as well. it took two months of constant training but the tutors assured him if he was in the time of elemental nations he would surely been an elite jounin level. thus finishing his training he was going to come back the next morning , but as he traveled through floo he reached flame manor to find a somber looking uncle Nicholas, a sobbing aunt perenelle and McGonagall, as he took in the scene he asked in a trembling voice as he had never seen a crying McGonagall "what happened?"

the answer shook him to the core and unbeknownst to him tears began falling from his eyes, he had lost everything his mentor his best friend and his family which was like his own, he promised then and there that he would destroy voldemort and kill Snape in a slow and painful manner, he left the castle to find voldemort,he apparated to riddle manner and called out" come out come out tom" in a mocking way. an enraged voldemort along with his inner circle lapdogs came out and spoke in a sneering manner " look potter finally comes out and now potter there is no one you can hide behind even the great albums Dumbledore has fallen to my power ".

Harry answered him in a cold indifferent voice "at least I don't attack people when their back is to me eh riddle and where is that grease ball "

voldemort was incensed " shut up potter"

Harry spoke in a soft voice that called murder and began to leak out ki as he activated his eyes" bring it on riddle" seeing the eyes and Harry's golden aura voldemort took a couple of steps back as he felt fear for the first time in his life.

everyone was having trouble breathing because of the kithara released his gravity seals summoned the sword of Gryffindor and disappeared.

only word going through the death eaters mind was "fast"

as soon as he disappeared he reappeared in front of Malfoy senior and plunged a sword straight through his chest now all of the death eaters were freaked out and started throwing curse at Harry and as soon as the curses hurtled towards him he snapped his fingers and a shield was erected and with another snap of his fingers the death eater were thrown to the other side of the wall and bounded now it was just voldemort,snape,bellatrix and himself with a flick of his wrist a wand appeared on his left hand and he started duelling,he raised his wand and called out flamella flagella and a whip of fire appeared and with another flick it was send towards the other three and three of them apparated to the other side of the room then snape threw a sectumsempra which he blocked wit an imprimis shield which looked like a golden dome, then bellatrix threw a crucio and at the same time voldemort threw a avada kedavra towards him Harry used the replacement technique with snape and as the cruciatus hit him he began to scream only to be silenced by the avada voldemort was shocked and started throwing all known dark spells at him he threw a innard expulsion curse,concussion,dark severing charm,couple of cruciatus and an avada kedavra,harry dodged tem all skillfully blurring in and it of places and at last he appeared behind bellatrix who was shocked and called out "pyra fiende" and the fiend fire devoured her completely now it was just voldemort and Harry

with a flick of voldemorts wand a huge serpent of water was called forth flying towards Harry who with a wave of his wand called forth a huge phoenix which clashed with the serpent and both of them fizzled out and the both of the started throwing curses at each other

voldemort called out bombarda and Harry responded with a protego and he himself threw a expulso and followed it with a fire dragon missile and as Harry appeared in front of voldemort

their eyes locked and he used a jutsu he learned called the kanashibari, and appeared in front of voldemort who had a horror struck look on his face he plunged his wand in his chest and called out confringo,and thus voldemort was blown apart from the inside as the dark lord fell Harry couldn't feel anything he didn't feel happy nor was he sad he just felt hollow and tears started cascading down his cheek, he just knelt down and cried. he then stood up and apparated to potter manor. he cried for weeks remembering each one he lost in the war.

the wizarding world celebrated the death of voldemort and declared hp day on 25th of august. madam bones became the mistress of magic and asked Harry to join the auror forces but he refused, he received hundreds of marriage proposals daily, but he didn't care about them at all.

and then after a week of mourning he stood up wiping his eyes and went down to the library to look for something that will help him alter the past. after a week of search he came across a portion of the wall of the library which looked like a safe and having blood runes on them was covered with an illusion he wiped some blood on the rune and opened it to find at least six different books one was a book by Salazar slytherin on rare potions, another was a book on runes by Rowena ravenclaw,there was another book by ravenclaw called the self updating book of spells, the fourth book looked like a journal by Merlin ambrosios,now Harry was shocked he had the worlds most famous and precious book in hand, the next book was called the wizarding genealogy of the peverells by ignonimus peverell,and the last book was by Goodrich Gryffindor called tempus infinity.

he had hit the jackpot he immediately opened a scroll and sealed all the books in the scroll with a blood seal, and then opened the book by Gryffindor and at the last page he found out he was searching for.


End file.
